The Trip to Egypt
by Turtlegirl04
Summary: Ginny has been acting weirdly all summer. Bill and Charlie want to know what's up. While the Weasley family are in Egypt visiting Bill
1. Bill

**I believe that Ginny is an amazing character and that she is super strong and confident. I am aware that this doesn't exactly portray her that way. Sorry**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

 **Bill's POV**

It was supposed to be a nice happy family reunion. All of the Weasley siblings together, however, something was off. Ginny, normally chatty, was hardly speaking. All I could get out of Mum, Dad or any of my younger siblings was that she had had a bad first year. Charlie was just as confused as me.

There were still 3 days left in the trip, and Mum and Dad were going out for dinner. Charlie and I had decided to confront one of the boys about what had happened, before mentioning it to Ginny.

Which is how I ended up here, in the small room Fred, George, Ron, and Percy were sharing. So far I hadn't managed to get anything out of them. "Really it's no big deal, she just had a bad year, and umm things will get better… yeah… better." Ron mumbled looking at the floor. He sent a pleading glance to Percy, asking him to help him.

"Yeah, she's just… grown up." Percy tried, not sounding convinced. He scratched his ear, before realising that he was making it even more obvious that he was lying.

"She is my sister too, and I just care about her. Why can't _you_ see that something is off?" I practically shouted. Percy just got up and left the room muttering something about writing a letter Ron followed suit.

"Don't look at us, we… we just.. We just don't see what you can do to help." George replied in a small voice.

"She… she had a bad first year. She ended causing a massive mess. End of story." Fred responded with a tone of his voice making it clear that there was no more to be discussed. The twins looked at each other before falling silent, I left the room.

Just I as got outside the room Charlie came downstairs, turned out he had gotten the story out of Ron while I was dealing with the twins.

* * *

I knocked on the door to the tiny little Ginny had, Charlie and I stepped in. Her facial expression changed immediately the moment she saw the look of concern on our faces. "They told you." Was all she said. Her gaze dropped and she no longer looked us in the eyes. Even though she was trying to hide it, she was on the verge of tears. She collapsed onto her bed.

"Oh Ginny," Charlie said putting his arms around her as she began to cry.

"Ginny, it wasn't your fault. We don't blame you, we still love you. Think of all of the stupid things I have done, and yet did you love me any less once I had done them. You didn't have to hide this from us." I told her. At my words, her gaze rose looking to see if I was lying. Slowly she stopped crying, pushed Charlie away and begun to smile. The first real one I had seen all summer.


	2. Charlie

**Hi,**

 **This chapter is inspired by What's Said in Egypt. I didn't exactly copy it, but this chapter was inspired it. Here is the link s/9539053/1/What-s-Said-In-Egypt**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Charlie's POV**

So a dark lord basically possess my sister and all Mum and Dad will say is "She had a bad first year." Honestly, what's gotten into them, can they not see how much it affected her. It literally took me and Bill forever to convince our brothers that it was a good idea to tell what happened. I have never been more angry with my family, only Bill seemed to understand what had happened.

Once Ginny stopped crying I took her hand and lead her downstairs and into the living room. Bill followed, but he went into the kitchen to cook dinner. "Ron, Fred, George, and Percy! Get your butt down here this second!" I shouted Ginny's head shot up, alarm in her eyes. She clearly thought that we were going to talk about what had happened last year, but I had other plans. Ron burst into the living room, the twins right behind him.

"What the hell was that about," Ron demanded as he flopped onto the couch next to Ginny. He looked furious as if I had personally wronged him.

"We are having a discussion" I replied, his expression darkened. The twins looked at me and Ginny, thinking along the same lines as Ron the began to glare at me.

"So, Percy, who have you been writing too?" I asked, looking over at him.

"What?!" He yelped, "I … I don't know what you're talking about."

"Percy has a girlfriend," Ginny replied with an evil expression. Bill walked in looking shocked. From his hands fell someone's dinner. Gee, I hope that's not mine!

"Ginny!" Percy complained, blushing.

* * *

"AHhhhhhhhhhhh!" I sat up, fully awake despite having just woken up. I through on a shirt and raced upstairs to where the scream had come from. I burst into Ginny's room, she sat there tears streaming down her cheeks. She wasn't making any sound, a sign she was truly afraid. I stepped towards her, she opened her mouth as if to speak, before shutting it. Like she had thought better of it.

"Nightmare?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Her nod was small, barely even there. I pulled her into a hug " Do you want to talk about?"

"I… I was… I was in there… the chamber of secrets. He was laughing at me I tried to run, he just tripped me over. I…" She broke off mid-explanation. I hugged her tighter, she took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down, before dissolving into tears. To be honest, I hate Fred, George, and Percy. How could they have let this happen? Ron only just noticed, we were supposed to be there for her. Instead, the spent their time pretending nothing had happened. No, I told myself, this wasn't the right way to fix this. The fact that Ginny was talking about it was good. I still had 2 more days to try to fix this. Ginny needed something to boost her confidence and to cheer her up. But what?

* * *

Bill sat across from me at the table, deep in thought. I had just told him about my idea, although finding the perfect thing to was proving to be a challenge. The discussion over dinner had definitely helped to make things seem a bit more normal, but it had not done much for Ginny's confidence. "What if we took the others, minus Mum and Dad of course, to play Quidditch. There is this place nearby where you can rent a field and brooms out." Bill suggested, interrupting my thought process.

"Great idea, although she might not be all that good. Seeing as Fred and George are on the team and I was too when I was at Hogwarts." I replied Bill seemed unfazed by my comment.

"Yes, but we won't have any beaters as we don't have enough people. Meaning that the twins won't be able to play the part they are good at. On top of that I thought that if we put Ginny on the bigger team, it might work better." Bill answered. He had a good point and if everything went to plan her team would win. Which would most likely make her happy and confident.

"Deal," I said with a fair amount of finality.

* * *

The moment I started to cook breakfast everyone came rushing downstairs. I hoped that Bill or anyone else would have the sense to start a conversation. So that we could build up a fun atmosphere just like last night. Surprisingly it was Percy who caught on first. "Last night, I remembered that Fred you can't tease me about my girlfriend Penelope. Seeing as you spent the entirety of last year flirting with Angelina."

"What?!" Ron burst out, before realizing just how loud he had been. "Why are all my siblings dating people?"

"I'm not dating Angelina, we just… talk to each other." Fred responded in outrage. He looked irritated, he evidently hadn't wanted us to find out about that.

"Yeah, right," Ginny responded. I felt like jumping with joy, my plan was working. All that I needed was for Bill's plan involving quidditch to work.


	3. Bill again

**Chapter 3**

 **Hi,**

 **Thank you so much for the review it means so much to me.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Bill's POV**

The teams weren't fair, from the moment the game started it was clear that Ginny was better than anyone had even though an 11 could be. Her team, Charlie, Ron, Ginny, and me, had absolutely destroyed the other team. The scores had been 300 - 60.

The plan had, quite clearly, worked. Ginny was chatty and actually happy. She had come out of her shell, and while Mum denies it, Mum wasn't happy when Ginny wasn't and it put quite a strain on the family. All I can say is _thank god!_ The worst of the side effects are over with. Next school year will be hard on Ginny, which is why I have decided to lecture my brothers so that they look out for her.

"RON, GEORGE, FRED, PERCY, get your butts in here this second." I shouted as loud as I could. They came in at top speed, well everyone but Ron who walked in holding food in his hand. "Next year will be hard for Ginny. Don't let her get hurt more than she already has been. Last year you were useless at being there for her. Don't let it happen again" The protests began but once I looked them in the eye they died out. It was pretty clear that I was right.

"Well said," Charlie commented as he walked in the door. He was smiling, he knew too that Ginny was back to normal.


End file.
